Pete
Pete is an aggressive centipede monster who was basking in the sun on a tree branch and performed a spectacular dive after being immediately tamed by Vandalieu who passed by underneath. He is the number 1 creature that has been equipped through Insect Binding Technique. After that, he became an underling of the Cemetery Bees. He was Rank 1 to begin with, but as of the end of volume 4, he is a Rank 4 Lance Centipede. He has a playful side such as sleeping in Vandalieu’s hair with his head sticking out, but he has become more like his older Cemetery Bee sisters, who are always building their nests and gathering honey and larvae. Pete looks after the other insects that Vandalieu equips… apparently. He cannot communicate anything specific other than through the clicking he sounds he makes with his jaws and wings, so nobody other than Vandalieu can understand him. Incidentally, he hates water. Powers and Abilities Stats Current Stats: (Chapter 177): * Name: Pete * Rank: 11 * Race: Great Roaring Lightning Metal Demon Centipede * Level: 0 * Passive skills: ** Hunger Resistance: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Following: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Venom Secretion (Neurotoxin): Jaws: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Wind Attribute Resistance: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Body: Exoskeleton, Horns: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Monstrous Strength: Level 1 (Awakened from Superhuman Strength!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 3 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 1 ** Charge: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Transcend Limits: Level 1 (Awakened from Surpass Limits!) ** Armor Technique: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Roaring Lightning: Level 1 (Awakened from Lightning!) ** Coordination: Level 4 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Dragon Devourer: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Zanalpadna’s Divine Blessing (NEW!) ** ヴ■■■■■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) is “v” Previews Stats: (Chapter 131): * Name: Pete * Rank: 7 * Race: Black Hundred-Lightning Centipede * Level: 45 * Passive skills: ** Hunger Resistance: Level 2 ** Self-Enhancement: Following: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Venom Secretion (Neurotoxin): Jaws: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Wind Attribute Resistance: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Body: Exoskeleton, Horns: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Superhuman Strength: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 1 ** Charge: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Lightning: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) * Unique skills: ** Dragon Devourer: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) Previously: (Chapter 102) * Rank: 6 * Race: Great Black Lightning Centipede * Level: 14 * Passive skills: ** Hunger Resistance: Level 2 ** Self-Enhancement: Following: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Venom Secretion (Neurotoxin): Jaws: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Wind Attribute Resistance: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Enhanced Body: Exoskeleton, Horns: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Superhuman Strength: Level 2 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 1 ** Charge: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Lightning: Level 6 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Dragon Devourer: Level 1 (NEW!) Previously: * Rank: 4 * Race: Lance Centipede * Level: 95 * Passive skills: ** Hunger Resistance: Level 2 ** Self-Enhancement: Following: Level 2 ** Venom Secretion (Neurotoxin): Jaws: Level 4 * Active skills: ** Silent Steps: Level 1 ** Charge: Level 4 ** Surpass Limits: Level 2 Trivia * Pete's favourite dishes are ones with Dragon meat, according to Vandalieu. * Has acted as a mediator for the Cemetery Bees that are his seniors, which have now become Gehenna Bees. * He is well-received in the Drakonid nation, with Drakonids evening offering him a feast. References Category:Species Category:Monster Category:Advanced Monster Category:Vida's Faction